Reality's Dramas
by PinkAzn
Summary: Not everything you see on TV is always the same as reality. Reality can be a combination of anything. When you put friends, cast members, and disputing shows in the mix, you never know what you’ll get. Chad/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Reality's Dramas**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _Sonny with a Chance_, Disney does. They also own anything else I do not create from the top of my head. The only things that I do own are my characters, this story's plot line, and whatever else is not from _Sonny_ and is from the top of my little imaginative noggin. Enjoy the story! R&R!!

**Summary: **Not everything you see on TV is always the same as reality. Reality can be a combination of both. When you put friends, cast members, and disputing shows in the mix, you never know what you'll get. Chad/OC

* * *

**Reality's Dramas**

_Standing in a black skirt, a matching black vest over a pink shirt and black tie and with matching black boots with pink laces, stood a beautiful Asian girl with light yellow-tan skin, dark black-brown hair, and dazzling bright chocolate brown eyes. This girl was Kitty Shaw, a girl full of mystery and surprises._

"_So you must be Kitty Shaw," stated a man hidden in the shadows._

_The girl looked at him with a serious face, eyes hard, body relaxed._

"_Who wants to know?" She asked, voice stoic as she stared at the man before her._

_Without another word, the man pulled out a small dagger from behind him and rushed towards her. Her eyes flashed to the dagger and just as he reached her, Kitty jumped into the air, flipping right over him, landing gracefully behind him. She turned around to face the man, her body in a defensive stance, eyes locked hard on the man who was ready to strike her again._

_Seeing her ready to defend herself, the man threw the dagger, mumbling a few incoherent words under his breath making the dagger burst into flames as it reached her. Jumping out of the dagger's path, Kitty threw her right hand forward towards the dagger and shot the flaming dagger back, ricocheting towards her assailant. Just before it could hit her attacker, the man disappeared in a blur of black smoke._

"CUT! That's scene. Everyone did amazingly today." The director shouted to everyone in the studio building. "And that was excellent stunt work Trin, like always."

Trin Parker, your average everyday Asian teenager who just happens to be on one of the most popular teen shows out there, the tween sci-fi/supernatural series, _Celestial High_, stood up from the floor with the assistance of her friend Bailey Summers as she was praised by the director.

"Thanks Pat! That was awesome! The flaming dagger was a nice touch guys." She told the director and then praised the people in charge of props and special effects.

Hearing a chorus of thanks behind her, Trin walked out of the studio building with her best friend. The two girls headed in the direction of the dressing rooms which were separate from the studio they filmed the teen science fiction/supernatural series.

"So Bay, what's the news for today?" Trin asked her friend as they walked towards their dressing room.

"Well besides the filming, Marshall asked to see you. I think he wanted to have you do a cameo on _So Random!_ in an upcoming episode or something like that." Bailey said looking at Trin's schedule.

"Uh, I'll go talk to him or something later. Bay, you have no idea how much I love you right now. I would be so lost without you." Trin praised her friend in an overly dramatic way, causing both girls to laugh.

"Whatever. Anyways, guess what I got today." Bailey said in a sing-song voice.

Trin thought about it and then shrugged at her friend as they entered their dressing room.

Plopping herself down on their couch, Trin asked, "So what'cha get? OH, I know. You got those awesome new shoes we saw at the mall last week."

Bailey just laughed and shook her head before pulling out the scripts for their next taping.

"No you dork. I got the new scripts!" She said with a giggle as she watched Trin jump up and rush at the scripts.

In her over excited rush, Trin accidentally tackled her friend, causing them to land (thankfully) on the floor's mass of pillows that they loved to just lay on. The two looked at each other and ended up in a fit of giggles and laughter.

"No more of that Trin." Bailey said.

"Ah-hem" cleared someone's throat at their doorway.

Both girls turned around to see Maxwell Johnson, one of the leading male characters of _Celestial High_. He was grinning at the two girls, laughing silently through his eyes as he held a staring contest between both girls.

"You are both insane, you know that?" He asked them as he entered the room with a small smirk.

"You are so pulling a CDC on us you know." Bailey said with a grin as she got up and hugged Max, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Get a room you guys." Trin said throwing a small throw pillow at the couple.

Bailey just threw the pillow back in retaliation. Grinning, Trin plopped back on the mesh of oversized soft pillows, letting a small sigh escape her lips.

"So what's up Maxi? And seriously, CDC Bay, the Center of Disease Control?" laughed Trin who only got another pillow thrown at her.

"Oh ha ha Trin. You know exactly what I meant." Bailey said with a smirk. "Or should I more specifically say, _WHO_ I meant."

"Whatevz" was her simple reply.

"ANYWAYS…" broke in Max who had moved onto the couch with Bailey wrapped in his arms. "I was heading to the cafeteria. You guys want to come? I'm starving." He asked them curiously.

Shrugging, both girls stood up and smirked at each other as if reading each other's minds and ran towards Max's obviously awaiting golf car, leaving a stupefied Max in their wake. Once the group finally made it towards the cafeteria, they were in a fit of laughter and jokes. While Max and Bailey made googely eyes at one another, Trin just walked in with her regular cool composure, smiling at everyone.

"Hey Brenda, what's on the menu today?" She asked the cafeteria lady with a smile.

"Just the usual sweetie, but the guys upstairs were good to you kids and, oh well look at your table." Brenda said kindly with a smile towards Trin.

Turning to the _Celestial High _table, she grinned seeing a variety of foods with both Max and Bailey already sitting at the table.

"Thanks Brenda." She said kindly, getting a kind nod in return.

Walking towards her table, her eyes landed on the table for _Mackenzie Falls_. Her eyes landed on a certain dirty-blond/brown haired, blue eyed teen drama star smirking and making snide remarks about how amazing their show was with his cast mates.

"Took you long enough Trin." Alan said with a small grin as he shoved a spoonful of pudding in his awaiting mouth.

"Whatever Alan." She shot back poorly to her friend and cast mate.

"Sonny Munroe and her little friends of _So Random_ are getting pretty popular. Ugh, how I hate it." Trin overheard from the table besides her.

"Those guys are some serious drama snobs." Trin heard her friend Kelly say beside her.

"No kidding. They need to accept the fact that they aren't the only ones that can act around here. I think _So Random!_ is an awesome show." Melanie said with a grin.

"Oh, get this you guys. The executive producer, Marshall Pike wants to have our very own Trin Parker make a cameo on _So Random!_ Isn't that great?!" Bailey said with a huge grin on her face as she saw Trin blush.

A series of congratulations were thrown at her, causing her blush to deepen slightly. Trin was use to the spotlight, but it didn't mean she liked being in it all the time. She was known around the studio as one of the most popular girls around. Everyone pretty much loved her. She was known as being nice to everyone; never treating anyone anything less of an equal. Even the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ loved her.

Eating quickly, Trin finished her sandwich and walked out the door, unknowingly followed by someone. As she was walking past Stage 2, she let out a small yelp as she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her through the side doors of the studio doors. Blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden change of light, she looked at her captor and smiled lightly as her brown eyes met beautiful blue ones.

"Don't do that Chad. I nearly had a heart attack." She said with a small smile, lightly hitting his chest.

"Sorry. It seemed like the perfect time to capture you and take you as my hostage." Chad Dylan Cooper, star of _Mackenzie Falls_ said with a small laugh, a smile evident in his eyes.

Trin leaned up towards Chad on tiptoes seeing as he was taller than her 5'4" frame with his 5'10" and lightly kissed his lips to pull back with a small smile gracing her face again.

"Don't talk to me in your 'I'm a drama actor' voice. We've known each other since we were kids, the least you could do is talk to me like a normal person." Trin said with a small grin.

No one knew of Trin and Chad's little relationship. It had been going on for about two years now. If anything, Chad was the only person, other than Bailey, that she could trust and tell all her secrets to.

She had known Chad since he moved into the house next to hers when she was eight and he was nine. Since then, they had been best friends. In all honesty, Chad wasn't always the person he was known to be. He wasn't always letting his talents and good looks get to his head. Trin was the only one that really knew the _**real**_ Chad Dylan Cooper, like he knew the real Trin Parker.

"So I heard that you were going to do a cameo appearance on chuckle city's little wannabe show." Chad said with distain in his voice and a small scowl breaking onto his usually handsome face.

"Chad don't be like that. You know I like the show." She said lightly, touching her hand against his face, relaxing him slightly.

"I know, but I don't understand how you can like them. It's not like they can act. Other than that Sonny girl, those bunch of nothings can't even be compared to what we are, real actors." Chad said, an air of arrogance surrounding him.

Trin pushed him away lightly, glaring at him.

"What is that suppose to mean? I think what they do _IS_ real acting. It's comedy, just like what Jim Carey or Robin Williams do." She said a tinge of anger in her voice.

"That's not the same. They're big time actors!" Chad said with an exasperated sigh.

"There is nothing different about it. They do tiny sketches where they act out characters, it's funny, and I like it." She said heatedly. "Look, I need to go. I have to meet with Marshall."

Before giving him a chance to speak, she pushed the handle of the door she was leaning against back, opening it. Chad watched her with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Damn it, I did it again." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards his dressing room that was built on the set directly for the cast.

Lightly slamming his door shut, he sighed plopping onto one of the chairs in the room. Looking at the table, he saw a picture in a homemade frame with him and Trin in it when they were younger.

Back then, it was much easier to be with her. They rarely ever fought, and whenever they did, it never lasted that long. Sighing, he picked up his script and started memorizing his lines and cues.

After making her escape, a slightly red faced Trin Parker walked towards the studio _So Random! _was filming in. Just before entering the stage, Trin relaxed her body and then entered, smiling lightly at everyone that passed her and said polite hellos.

"Oh my gosh! You're Trin Parker!" A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and a bright wide smile nearly yelled upon seeing her on the set.

"Uh, yeah, I am. You must be Sonny Munroe, the new girl." Trin said politely to the girl who nodded enthusiastically. "I'm looking for Marshall, do you mind pointing me to where he is?"

Sonny continued to stare in her star struck state before snapping out of it when Trin started waving her hands in front of the girl's face. Asking again, Sonny smiled and nodded her head in that enthusiastic way of hers before leading her towards the prop room where everyone was talking in a just as enthusiastic wave of energy as Sonny.

"Marshall, she's here!' squealed Sonny, making Trin giggle lightly.

"Hey everyone." Trin said with her usual bright smile.

"Welcome Trin. Come, come. Sit down." Marshall said, ushering her to sit on the couch.

Trin, taking the seat gratefully, sat in the center of the large group. The three girls in the room were all huddled together, somewhat giggling and whispering in a slightly hushed manner while the two teenage boys stared and gawked at her. Being use to this kind of attention, Trin turned to Marshall to discuss her appearance.

After about an hour of talking things over with Marshall, and about ten minutes of everyone else needing to get over their star struck states, Trin stood up with a wide smile on her face. She was excited about her guest appearance.

"I can't wait. This will be so exciting." She said with a bright smile.

The hour long conversation was spent planning for her special appearance. They were going to theme it especially for her appearance on the show. All the sketches were going to have a magic kind of theme to them. They were supposed to be making the entire show a giant sketch based on different episodes of _Celestial High_.

Looking at her watch, she frowned slightly as she noticed it was nearly 5PM. "Sorry everyone, but it's getting really late and I have to meet up with someone." She said with a small frown.

"Oh, it's alright." Sonny said with a smile. "Want us to wait with you until your ride gets here?"

"No, it's alright. I'll be meeting up with my best friend near my dressing room." Trin said politely declining. "But thank you for everything. I can't wait to work with you guys next week."

Waving to everyone as she rushed out of the building, she nearly yelped in surprise as she ran into Chad's Porsche parked right in front of the door and fell into the awaiting seat.

"Nice to see you like to fall for me every time you see me Trini." Chad said with a small smirk using Trin's special nickname.

With Trin's butt still in the air and her lower half of her body hanging from the outside of the car, she pushed her body up, pulling her face out of the car seat to glare at Chad. Letting out a small groan as she stood back up, she rubbed her stomach before opening the door and sitting down in the seat which had previously been occupied by her face.

"That was not funny Chad." She said with a small pout. "And how did you know I was still here?" She asked curiously.

"Bays said you were still here when I went to pick you up by the dressing rooms." He said with a small shrug. "And don't worry about your stuff. It's all in the back."

Forgetting about their earlier argument, Trin leaned in lightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Chad smiled lightly and then took off, heading out of the studio parking lot.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _**Reality's Dramas**_! Give me reviews and I know you'll all enjoy my next chapter! It'll be just as long, if not longer! Just give me some inspiration! Lol…

And for all those that liked my _Camp Rock _story, I know it's been on a hiatus, but I never got any reviews for the late chapters to make me feel like I should continue the story. I might continue it eventually so I can end it, but for the time being, it will be put on a hiatus, most likely until after this story is finished.

Oh and here is just a bit of **important information** for you readers! I will be using some information based on Sterling Knight. He will actually be a year younger than his real age, so in this story, he will be 18, going to be 19, but his birthday will be the same, just a different year. So, this will not be a Sonny/Chad story. All my loyal readers will know that I like MC/OC stories when I write, so I hope you all enjoy this. And yes, for you PR fans, I did use the name Trini in memory of our favorite ex-Yellow Ranger Trini Kwan, but no, that is not Trin's real name! It will be mentioned later on what her real name is. So anyways, I hope you all R&R!

~PinkAzn


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Reality's Dramas**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _Sonny with a Chance_, Disney does. They also own anything else I do not create from the top of my head. The only things that I do own are my characters, this story's plot line, and whatever else is not from _Sonny_ and is from the top of my little imaginative noggin. Enjoy the story! R&R!! And please no flames!

**Summary:** Not everything you see on TV is always the same as reality. Reality can be a combination of anything. When you put friends, cast members, and disputing shows in the mix, you never know what you'll get. Chad/OC

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ok, so this might not be so important to all you readers, but I do hope you all read this, because this is something important to me and to those that like my stories. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I try my hardest because I like fan fiction. But when I get reviews that are more than just the regular flames, they do hurt.

I don't hate on flames or anything because I understand that everyone has their own opinion, but I would prefer it is if you don't like my story, do not leave such a harsh review/comment about it or anything, especially if you don't know me, like one reader did. I don't usually do these "**important author's notes**" until the end, but this time I wanted to get it out there first because that one comment was seriously hurtful and abusive to me that I actually had to report that person to the site's "**report abuse**" thing and **block** them, which I never would usually do.

So please, if you're going to flame me for anything, try to be a little gentle about it, and most importantly, if you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do. That's what this site is for; to create fan based stories. So obviously this means I won't be following every single exact detail mentioned in wherever I got my ideas from. Just remember, these are **FAN BASED** stories that I write, not a copy of the series or whatnot! Thanks, and I'm sorry if you all hate me for this super long author's note. It just needed to be put out.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm doing a special dedication to all my fans that do like my stories and any future fan that I make. I wrote this chapter extra long, longer than my usual just for you guys!

* * *

**Reality's Dramas**

Waking up to the annoying sounds of her alarm blasting music from her iPod, Trin grouchily pulled her nice thick blankets over her head, letting a small groan escape her lips. If she wasn't in such a tired state, she would have shut her alarm off, only she knew once she turned off the music, she would never get up.

Letting a sigh escape her lips after about thirty minutes of trying to get back to sleep, Trin pulled the blankets off of her, letting the early 5:30AM air prick at her skin. Shivering slightly, Trin quickly grabbed the jacket hanging from the side of her headboard. Pulling her arms through the sleeves, she noticed that the jacket was bigger than her small frame. Looking down, she let out a small laugh noticing that she had pulled on a dark blue blazer known only to have been Chad's from his _Mackenzie Falls_ outfit ensemble.

With a small giggle, Trin walked towards her balcony, making sure to have her cell phone with her as she stepped out into the chilly early morning air. Nimbly putting on her ballet-like house slippers, she slowly and gracefully climbed over the railings of her balcony and onto the tree between her yard and her neighbor's. Once she reached the balcony next to hers, she lightly tapped on the glass door hoping to have woken up the sleeping occupant inside.

Getting no answer, she thought of using her phone to wake up the sleeping body in the room or unlock the door and go inside herself. Just like her balcony, the door had a key lock and she knew exactly where the key was hidden. Deciding on her options, she went for the latter. Bending down towards the small couch placed there, she removed one of the cushioned seats, unzipped it and pulled out the key for the door. After unlocking it, she placed it all back to where they belonged, looking as if nothing had been touched. Smirking slightly, Trin entered the room and saw her target still asleep on the plush bed.

Grinning, she tiptoed towards her target and once she was close enough jumped onto the bed, laughing as she heard the muffled scream of her victim. "Got'cha." She whispered into the ear of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

With a tired and annoyed groan, Chad said, "How did you get in here? It's –he looked at the watch to see it was fifteen minutes to six- 5:45 in the morning!"

Giggling, Trin lightly kissed his cheek. "Stop complaining. You need to get up. Both of us need to be at the studio before seven." She told him, giving him a light kiss on the nose.

Smiling down at her boyfriend, Trin gently tugged at the blanket when he made no effort to get up and get ready. Rolling her eyes, she tugged a little harder only to feel Chad's retaliation as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her on top of him, her chin cushioned on his shoulder and her face at the nap of his neck.

"Chad, not funny," she said as she tried to pull away from his grasp only to feel his arms wrap tighter around her waist.

"No, just a few more minutes Trini," Chad whined into her hair as he bent his head down and kiss the top of her head.

"You'll ruin your blazer Chad. I'm wearing it!" Trin told him, trying to get him to move.

Trin laughed seeing him shoot up from his bed, eyes wide as he looked at his blue blazer covering her body. She giggled as he pointed an accusing finger at her, eyes wide, and mouth ajar.

Walking over to him, she used her index finger to shut his mouth and lightly gave his lips a quick peck. "Stop gawking and get ready. We're gonna be late." She said with a small smirk.

Still chuckling to herself, she shed the oversized blazer from her shoulders to reveal her usual sleepwear of black sweatpants and a body fitting tank top. Going to his closet, she pulled one of his few pull over track jackets and then walked back to the balcony door.

"Don't take too long. I'll meet you downstairs in a half an hour." She said to him, quickly blowing him a kiss before heading back to her room the same way she got to his room.

After quickly getting ready, Trin was at the Cooper residence, drinking a cup of orange juice when Chad came down the stairs in his usual _Mackenzie Falls_ attire. Seeing her sitting at the counter, he walked over to her, making sure to quickly tuck the piece of folded paper in his back pocket to keep her from seeing what he had.

Walking over to her, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and then taking the rest of her glass of orange juice, gulping it down earning a small glare from her.

"HEY! That was mine." Trin said with a small pout.

Chad laughed lightly and helped her off her seat and offering her his arm. "Oh come on, I'll treat you to something from the Falls' snack tables." He said with a smile.

Shaking her head lightly she tugged at his arm. "Whatever hot stuff. We have to go, like now."

Chuckling lightly, he let her pull him towards his silver Porsche in the garage. Opening her door, he smiled at her as she slipped into the seat and then ran to his side of the car. It only took them half an hour to get to the studios, giving them plenty of time to get ready for the day. After dropping Trin off at her dressing room, he quickly made his way towards Stage 2 where he quickly got ready for his daily job as Mackenzie and being the jerk he was known as to the _So Random!_ cast, especially to Sonny.

Around 2:30PM a loud angry sound could be heard from one of the conference rooms (one similar to the one Sonny had used for her Peace Picnic). Inside, glued to a seat and covered in what looked like paint, honey, and feathers sat Trin, angry and ready to rip anyone's head off. She had gone into the conference room to meet with the _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ casts. Sonny had asked her not only two hours ago if she could sit in on the meeting between the two shows' casts members on guest stars on each of their shows.

Because Trin was the main topic of the conversation (mainly because Chad did not want her to appear on _So Random!_ and making up crazy excuses to keep anyone from realizing there was a relationship between them) Sonny thought it would be appropriate for her to make her opinions known during the meeting between cast members. The only problem was that no one else but the _So Random!_ cast new of her going to the meeting. No one had expected (except the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_) all of the hidden traps. Everyone ran into the conference room in a rush, knowing something was wrong. Upon seeing the _So Random!_ cast, Chad and his group of flunkies stared with wide, surprised eyes.

"Will someone HELP ME?!" Trin asked half in a shout, seething with anger.

Chad's eyes landed on the figure sitting glued onto the chair. After hearing the voice, he knew exactly who was stuck in the trap that he and his group had set up.

"Trin, you, you weren't supposed to be here." Chad's voice cracked as he rushed over to her.

Upon seeing Trin in the same predicament that she was once in, Sonny quickly instructed Tawni to grab a towel for Trin and Nico to grab a pair of scissors.

Rushing over to Trin and Chad, Sonny said, "Ok, relaxed Trin. Tawni is grabbing you a towel right now and Nico is getting some scissors to get you out of this chair."

Trin nodded slightly to Sonny, trying as hard as she could to relax. The only problem with that was that as soon as her eyes landed on Chad, she felt anger rush to her again.

"Chad, move away from me right now, or else you will not be happy with what I do with you when I get out of this chair." Trin threatened, anger flashing in her brown eyes.

Looking at her in surprise, Chad pulled back just as Nico and Tawni arrived. Nico handed the scissors to Sonny as Tawni handed Trin the towel. After cutting Trin's skirt from the chair, Trin quickly wrapped the towel around her waist before standing up and feeling the skirt unwrap itself from her body. Sighing, Trin looked down at the ruined skirt until she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders.

Seeing Chad's arm wrapped around her shoulder and his blue blazer wrapped around her messy body, she heard him address Sonny and her friends. "We'll have this meeting another time."

Feeling him pull her slightly towards the door, she heard him lightly whisper to her, "Come on. I can explain, but let's get you cleaned up first."

As soon as they were out of everyone's eyesight and hearing range, she turned to Chad with a strong glare in her eyes.

"I can't believe you Chad! Did our conversation last night just go in one ear and out the other?!" She angrily questioned him.

Shocked at her sudden outburst, he quickly tried to defend himself. "Trin, that isn't it!" He tried to plead as she started to walk towards her dressing room again.

Breathing heavily, Trin continued to walk quickly to her dressing room, anger still running through her veins.

"Trin, come on, please! Just stop and hear me out." Chad yelled after her as he quickly made his way to her side.

For the first time since he met her did he actually see her angry. Not once since that day when he moved next to her home did he actually see her as angry as she was now. Sure he's seen her mad before, but he never saw her so angry that she couldn't even control her own breathing. But even in her bitter rage, he couldn't help but find her as beautiful and as graceful as he did now. Snapping out of his thoughts, not having realized he had fallen behind her, he ran to her side right before she reached the door. Feeling his hand gently but urgently grab her wrist, she quickly turned around to face him and pulled her arm forcefully from his grip.

"Don't touch me Chad." She spoke quietly, eyes locked onto the ground.

Chad looked at her in surprise. Her words stung and it hurt to hear her tell him to not touch her. Trin was Chad's personal drug. She was his addiction, his own personal heroine and cocaine. The need to touch her, hold her, kiss her, it always took all the self control he had to always hold back just to keep their secret. But now he was frozen in shock as she spoke with such hurt, anguish and anger towards him.

"I, I can't take it anymore Chad! Ever since Sonny joined the _So Random! _cast last year, all you and your friends have been doing is make their lives miserable, and mine too! I can't stand it anymore! They aren't the only ones getting hurt by all of this Chad! You have innocents ending up in the crossfire between your two little rivalries."

Her voice was strong, but as she neared what she had to say, it got softer and quieter, her anger dissipating to leave only the hurt behind.

"I can't do it anymore Chad. This isn't the first time I've been caught in the middle." She said softly. "You have to choose."

Her eyes locked on him, eyes void of an answer that could help him understand what she wanted.

"It's either me or your rivalry Chad." She declared eyes still locked on his.

Hearing her words was a shock. He knew that it was an easy question yet he was conflicted. Something about his options made it hard and he was torn. Looking into her eyes, her barriers suddenly broke. Her once emotionless eyes flooded with a mixture of pain and knowing when he didn't reply right away.

"Trin, I…" He started, eyes still searching hers. "Trin how do you expect me to suddenly end this rivalry? It's been going on for nearly three years, a year longer than we've been dating." Chad tried to get her to understand, knowing fully well that his attempts were failing miserably.

She said nothing; her lips pursed together as she looked at him, making him feel somewhat nervous of what she was going to do. He watched her carefully as she fixed the towel that was wrapped around her waist and then pulled off his blazer. She held it in her hands as she looked up to him.

"This…-she took a deep breath before starting over again- You made your choice Chad. You would rather have this stupid rivalry than me." She gently put his blazer in his hand. "I hope you're happy with your choice."

Chad didn't know what to say or do as he held the blazer tightly in his hand. He saw her blink rapidly as he noticed her blink the tears back from her eyes. Trin took a rigid breath in as she took a step closer to him. Going up on her tiptoes, she leaned in slightly until her lips connected with his cheek. Pulling back, she grabbed the handle of the door before turning to him, this time unable to hold back the tears that now flowed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chad, I really am." She sobbed out before she rushed into the door, an inconspicuous and silent "_I love you_" being the last thing he heard from her lips before the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So there you go wonderful readers! Chapter 2 is out and about! I know it's a little shorter than the first chapter, but this chapter had a purpose! And I know it seems like everything is moving pretty fast, but trust me, there's a reason for that! I'm trying out a new style with this story and that includes a little bit of how I write. So tell me what you think!

I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, just send in those reviews! And please, don't try to flame me. If you don't like what I give, give me a little feedback! I like feedback! :)

~PinkAzn


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality's Dramas**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _Sonny with a Chance_, Disney does. They also own anything else I do not create from the top of my head. The only things that I do own are my characters, this story's plot line, and whatever else is not from _Sonny_ and is from the top of my little imaginative noggin. OH! And obviously, if the song isn't an original (I'll mention if it is), then obviously the song is not mine either! Enjoy the story! R&R!! And please no flames!

**Summary:** Not everything you see on TV is always the same as reality. Reality can be a combination of anything. When you put friends, cast members, and disputing shows in the mix, you never know what you'll get. Chad/OC

* * *

**Reality's Dramas**

Two weeks. That's how long it took for Trin Parker to change from the usual happy, free spirited, loving girl that everyone knew.

Two weeks. That's how long it took for Chad Dylan Cooper's usual egotistic, drama snob attitude to disappear.

Two weeks. That's all it took for two of the most popular and famous teen stars in the television industry to have make a drastic change.

Away from the camera, they were quiet, distant, different. When the cameras were on and the fans and audience were around, the acting began. It wasn't hard to notice that they weren't the same people from two weeks ago. Even Sonny and her friends were worried when Chad stopped with his regular tormenting of them.

It was clear; something was _definitely _wrong. Trin was never one to avoid anything and everyone knew that, but now she avoided the cafeteria like it was the black plague. At one point, Bailey had to start requesting that food be sent to her dressing room so Trin could eat.

"_What could have happened?" "It definitely has something to do with Chad." "She was just fine before that incident in the conference room and before she left with Chad." "They're always acting now when in the eyes of the public and when they're filming." "What could have happened between those two to make them act this way?"_

Questions, rumors, ideas ─ they were spread like wildfire throughout the studio. Even if people considered Chad a jerk and self centered, they still knew he was a good actor and that he was connected to Trin's sudden change.

As days passed, things seemed to just only get worse. Trin clearly wasn't going to go back to being the girl that she was known and loved for, not for awhile anyways. As hard as everyone tried, the media was catching wind of the sudden changes in Trin and Chad. Questions were being asked and no one was speaking. How could they? No one knew the answers to any of the questions. They couldn't give an answer without lying. Only Trin and Chad knew the answers, and they definitely weren't going to be talking.

"_Portlyn…sh sh sh…it's going to be okay. Once the storm blows over and the power comes back on, we'll be saved."_

"You are such a jerk Chad!" an angry Bailey yelled upon entering the set of _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Me? A jerk? How could I be the jerk when…you didn't say those words." Chad stated, snapping out of his acting to look at Portlyn to quickly turning to the source of the voice that had ruined the scene that was being filmed.

Catching sight of Bailey, Chad's face nearly visibly paled. Bailey stood in front of Chad, shaking slightly from anger, eyes steadied into a glare.

"What are you doing here Bailey? We're kind of doing something important, like oh, I don't know, filming this scene? Shouldn't you be making out with your boyfriend or something?" Chad sneered, trying to act as if he was back to being the jerk that he was usually known to be.

"I can't believe you would do this to her! I know you're the reason she's the way she is right now Chad Dylan Cooper, and once I find out what you did to her, I swear you won't be happy with what I do to you." Bailey threatened, unable to control much of her anger anymore.

Chad didn't say anything. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he was glad she didn't know what had really caused the problem between him and Trin.

It nearly took a month for things to somewhat get back to normal. Both Trin and Chad had somewhat returned to being their normal selves, only there were certain aspects too noticeable not to be ignored.

"Trin, I would like you to meet your new love interest on the show, Nolan Diaz." _Celestial High_'s director Pat introduced the slightly built, rugged, rebellious looking teen to Trin.

Trin smiled slightly as she shook his hand. "I'm Trin Parker. It's nice to meet you." She said in her soft voice.

"No, it is an honor meeting you Trin. I'm a huge fan." Nolan praised with a wide smile spreading on his face as he shook her hand.

"You two will be spending loads of time together considering you two will be partnered together a lot now." Pat said with a bright smile on his aged face.

Trin could only provide a small feeble smile. Excusing herself from the table reading of the script and introduction to Nolan, Trin walked out of the conference building, taking a deep breath as soon as she reached the open air. Taking in a few deep breaths, Trin shook her head before heading to the cafeteria. She hadn't been there in nearly a month. Even though she was worried she would bump into Chad, she was in need of a frozen yogurt and she was unwilling to succumb to letting people do things for her when she could do it herself.

Sitting at a table alone, Trin slowly ate her Oreo flavored frozen yogurt. With eyes fixed on the bowl as she continued to slowly eat her frozen yogurt, laughter could be heard coming from the hallway leading into the cafeteria. Soon, laughter filled the entire cafeteria, one particular laugh catching her eyes.

With head still bent down towards the table, Trin listened carefully as she knew for sure that that particular laughter that she recognized was indeed that of Chad's. Lifting her head up slightly, she eyed the casts of _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_ whom were both sitting together, laughing and joking with one another.

One thing in particular caught her attention more than the surprising friendship between the two shows' casts. It was the arm draped over Sonny Munroe's shoulders. Looking more clearly, her eyes followed the arm to see that it was indeed connected to Chad's shoulder. Holding back the sob that wanted to come out, Trin quickly stood up from her seat and rushed out of the cafeteria in one fluid motion, not realizing that the entire table she had just been watching had watched her make her escape.

"_Do you think that was the last one?" Carter Davis asked Kitty once he reached her, dusting his hands slightly._

_Before Kitty could reply, black smoke surrounded the them and from out of the smoke came four hooded figures, each carrying a weapon ─ a dagger, a sword, an axe, and scythes. Carter instantly stood protectively before Kitty, shielding her from the impending dangers that stood before them._

"_This must be one heck of a first day." Kitty joked slightly as she turned so they were back to back, arms raised in a defensive stance, similar to that of Carter's._

_Chuckling slightly, Carter turned his head slightly to look at her. "I could have gone without the demon attacks, but hey, it beats a boring first day."_

_Kitty gave Carter a sideways glance before rolling her eyes. Before making a comment, Kitty was pulled towards Carter, spinning slightly as he switched their positions and his hand thrust outwards, a shield forming before him deflecting the ball of fire that had originally been aimed at Kitty._

_Kitty smiled lightly at him before rushing towards the demon in front of her, falling to the floor to sweep her foot under the demon as she spun under him. Just as the demon fell, Kitty jumped up only to be pulled away from the path of the axe that collided with the ground where she had just been._

_Looking at the axe, Kitty quickly turned her attention to Carter and smiled brightly at him. "That's twice you've saved me." She said with a smile._

"_It's fine. It's not like I get to save a pretty girl like you everyday." Carter said with a small wink, causing Kitty to blush slightly._

"Did you guys see that? She has such great connection with Nolan!" Bailey gushed to the girls sitting around her in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I know! She is soooo lucky that she gets to work with someone that hot for nearly _EVERY_ scene in the show." Melanie said with a small pout.

"Think he's single?" giggled Kelly.

"If not, he and Trin will _definitely_ not be single long." Bailey said a little louder then necessary as Chad walked in with his arm on Sonny's shoulders.

Hearing Bailey's words, both Sonny and Chad turned their heads slightly in their direction, Chad nearly stopping. As they made it to their table, Sonny gave Chad a small sad look as if telling him "_I'm so sorry Chad_" only to earn a small shake of the head from him, a small smile forming on his lips.

"AH!" screamed Bailey as she looked at her cell phone.

All eyes turned to her, the girls before her (Sonny and Chad looking at her discreetly and listening in to what she would see) giving her curious looks. She turned her phone to them and let out a small squeal as she showed them the live video feed that she was getting.

On the screen was Nolan singing in a silly manner to Trin, the music coming in clear as he performed for her.

_Oh yeah  
Yeah  
Uh_

_[Verse 1:]  
So you're the girl…  
I heard the rumor  
You got the boys…  
Wrapped around your finger  
Such a sweet...  
Heartbreaker  
If you're the game  
I want to be a player_

_[Bridge:]  
Oh, you could do whatever you want  
It's all right with me…_

_[Chorus:]  
Why don't you break my heart…  
Make it hurt so bad…  
Come on give it your best, nothing less, I insist  
I want it just like that…_

_Why don't you break my heart…  
Sounds good to me...  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need_

_Why don't you break my heart  
Yeah  
Break it_

_[Verse 2:]  
Stare me down…  
Intimidate me  
Baby please…  
You'll never break me_

_Bring it on…  
Cause I can take it  
You're so cool…  
The way you're playing_

_[Bridge:]  
Oh, you could do whatever you like  
It's all right with me…_

_[Chorus]  
Why don't you break my heart...  
Make it hurt so bad…(So bad…)  
Come on give it your best, nothing less, I insist  
I want it just like that…(Just like that…)_

_Why don't you break my heart…(Oh)  
Sounds good to me...  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need_

_Why don't you break my heart…  
Yeah_

_Break it, break it_

_Yeah_

_Yeah…_

_[Hook:]  
Break it  
Come on break my heart  
Break it_

_[Chorus]  
Why don't you break my heart…(Yeah)  
Make it hurt so bad…(Hurt so bad…)  
Come on give it your best, nothing less, I insist  
I want it just like that…(Just like that)_

_Why don't you break my heart…(Heart...yeah)  
Sounds good to me…  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need…(Yeah)_

_[Ending]  
Why don't you break my  
Why don't you break my  
Why don't you break my heart……  
Yeah_

Nolan jumped from the stage doing a back flip making the squealing girls squeal harder, if that was even possible. Little mummers could be heard from their table as they spoke quietly and fast, gushing over what they had just seen and heard.

Chad looked at Sonny with an indescribable look which Sonny surprisingly understood. Nodding her head slightly, eyes somewhat wider than usual, they stood up, causing the excited girls' attention to turn to them. Walking out of the cafeteria, the two left with three pairs of curious eyes following them.

"Wonder what made them want to leave so quickly." Kelly wondered out loud making Bailey shake her head slightly, also in somewhat of a curious way.

"Nolan, that was…oh wow, I don't even know what to say. That was amazing!" Trin said with a huge grin on her face.

"You really think so?" he asked her, eyes full of hope.

"She'll love it. So you wrote this song with your band?" she asked him as she met with him near the stereo where his iPod had been playing the music.

"Yeah, I wanted to write a song that would catch her attention yet tell her exactly how I felt. I wanted her to know that I do like her and that I need her, even when she breaks my heart, you get me?" he was looking at his iPod with a small smile the entire time he was speaking.

Trin smiled slightly, eyes somewhat wandering as she nodded her head in understanding. "I do actually." An idea struck her at that moment as she remembered something from her past. Her head shot up and her eyes looked at Nolan, a smile coming to her face as he looked at her with curious eyes. "Nolan, will you help me with something? It's a secret and I don't want anyone else to know. It's going to be a surprise…for my special someone." She spoke so passionately as she asked him that he couldn't refuse.

"You've got yourself some help." Nolan joked earning a hug from him.

"Thank you so so much!" Trin said with a huge smile on her face.

As they pulled apart, a slam could be heard. They turned their heads in the direction of the double doors. No one was there but the double doors that had been opened were still somewhat open as they slowly closed. Looking at each other with curious faces, they shrugged it off thinking someone came in when they were hugging and thought they were interrupting something.

Jumping off the stage, Trin went over to her bag and took out a notebook. Quickly writing something down, she tore the piece of paper out and handed it to Nolan.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 7." she said, a smile still on her face. "And thanks again Nolan, you're the best."

Giving him one last hug, Trin quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the studio's built in auditorium (usually used in filming for school stage scenes) since she had to meet with Bailey and Max in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So there you guys go! Another chapter done and in the same week! Awesome, right? Thanks to all those great reviews I got, I was inspired to write. So expect more awesome chapters once I get more reviews this weekend! Oh and the song in this chapter was from the Nickelodeon movie, _Spectacular!_ And the song sang by Nolan is "Break My Heart". Also, for those wondering, I based Nolan after the guy that plays Nikko in the movie _Spectacular!_, Nolan Gerard Funk. So again, I hope you all liked it!

Oh and if you want to picture the scene that happened with Nolan and Trin, here's the video from _Spectacular!_ If you watch it, you'll get a clear view of what the scene is about, except without all the extra people. This time it would just be Trin and Nolan. So Nolan is doing everything that "Nikko" is doing with "Courtney" only it's Nolan and Trin in the auditorium. And yes, now you get to see how Nolan looks because Nikko is Nolan Gerard Funk, the guy I based Nolan after. Hahaha...Enjoy!

http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=niVpjpHELlI&feature=channel_page

~PinkAzn


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality's Dramas**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _Sonny with a Chance_, Disney does. They also own anything else I do not create from the top of my head. The only things that I do own are my characters, this story's plot line, and whatever else is not from _Sonny_ and is from the top of my little imaginative noggin. OH! And obviously, if the song isn't an original (I'll mention if it is), then obviously the song is not mine either! Plus, add the fact that the band name isn't original either. I'll be using the band name from _Spectacular!_ But this is not a crossover. Enjoy the story! R&R!! And please no flames!

**Summary:** Not everything you see on TV is always the same as reality. Reality can be a combination of anything. When you put friends, cast members, and disputing shows in the mix, you never know what you'll get. Chad/OC

* * *

**Reality's Dramas**

Pat was right, like he usually was. Everyone noticed the sudden closeness that Trin and Nolan had come to develop. But compared to the sudden relationship between Sonny and Chad, it wasn't as bad. Bailey had gotten her best friend back and that was all that was important, and hey, if that meant she would be getting a new friend out of it with Nolan, then it was a win-win situation in her book.

The only weird thing was how secretive Nolan and Trin seemed to be lately. Everyday after filming, they would disappear for long periods of time until lunch or whenever they were needed. When they were seen out and about, they were always doing something together. Everyone suspected that they had become a couple in secret, but every time someone asked, they would deny it and then laugh about it, saying that it was silly and just not possible.

"Hey Trin, do you think we can do another band meeting or something? The guys want to run something by you." Nolan spoke in a hushed tone, with a grin. "I think they've officially accepted you into the band as our stylist, publicist, and I think even our manager." He informed her with a chuckle.

Trin just laughed lightly and nodded her head. "Sure, but how about you get them to come here? We should have the auditorium free today." She suggested pulling out her cell phone. "I'll tell the front gate the band's name and make sure to have them ask for directions." Trin instructed as she dialed the front gate and made the preparations.

The two smiled at each other and soon departed ways. Nolan called the band to tell them the plan while Trin headed over to her dressing room to get ready for the final scenes she would be filming for the day. With the season finale coming around the corner, everyone was going a little crazy, especially since they had all been filming like crazy for the past month since Nolan joined the cast. Everyone wanted to get all the episodes of the season filmed, edited and promoted before they ran out of time. Today they were going to be filming the last episode of the season.

"You ready yet? Everyone is ready to start filming the final scene." Max called through the closed door.

Coming out of her dressing room, Trin grinned at Max. "Lead the way oh sweet chariot." She joked earning a glare from him.

Once on set, everyone set to work. Make-ups were done and hairs fixed just before everyone was set on stage and filming began.

"_Carter!!" Kitty yelled just as the school building blew up throwing her, Destiny and Parker backwards._

_Kitty and her friends slowly stood up from where they thrown back once all the smoke and dust cleared from the explosion. Destiny and Parker helped each other towards Kitty, Destiny walking with a limp. They looked at the place where their school once stood in shock and horror._

"_No…" Kitty whispered as she fell on her knees, tears in her eyes. "Carter…"_

_The words came out like a ghost's whisper in the wind. Tears fell from her eyes, hope in her heart that Carter would come out from the rubble and debris. No one came._

"_Kitty…" Destiny said softly as she knelt down next to her friend._

"_We have all these powers and abilities and we couldn't even save him." Kitty sobbed._

_She was enveloped into a hug by Destiny and Parker, letting her cry on their shoulders. Too bad their mourning was cut short by a demon appearing out of nowhere. The group put up their defenses as they stood up, Destiny wincing slightly from the pain in her ankle._

"_My, my, my, look what we have here." The demon sneered at the grieving group of friends._

"_You better leave while you still have the chance." Parker growled at him, stepping in front of the two girls._

_The demon just laughed as he snapped his fingers; more demons appeared right then and there surrounding them. The three teenagers moved so that they were standing back-to-back, eyeing the demons with hatred in their eyes._

_All the demons stood smirking at the three, each holding a form of destructive ball (fire, energy, lightning, etc.) in their hands. Seeing this, Parker pulled his sword pendent from his necklace and extended it to its full length as Kitty and Destiny both let their powers take control of their body._

"_Get the one we're after." The first demon (obviously in charge) barked at the others._

_In a matter of seconds, the demons lunged at them. Parker attacked with his sword, letting energy flow over the blade as he swung at the demons, injuring them and making them disappear in a puff of smoke. Destiny let her power over the earth wash over her as she moved her hands about, directing plants that would grow rapidly fast to what she wanted it to attack. Kitty's eyes glowed a pinkish-white as she floated into the air, hands extended to the sky as she let the invisible blows of energy throw the demons to the ground while at the same time having bolts of lightning fly from the sky towards the demons._

_Unbeknownst to them the leader of the demons came from behind Kitty, striking her with a bolt of black energy from behind, knocking her instantly unconscious. Parker tried to reach her once he saw this but was thrown back as if someone with telekinetic abilities had pushed him down. Destiny tried using her plants to cushion his fall as she directed some vines to try and get Kitty away from the demon. Before her vines could even reach Kitty, she heard a loud scream of pain somewhere to her left._

_Turning her head, she saw that one of the demons had attacked Parker while he was still down with his own sword now plunged into his shoulder. "PARKER!" Destiny yelled turning her attention to him, letting her guard down._

_The demons took this as their chance. Laughing evilly, the leader disappeared with Kitty in his arms. Leaving Destiny and Parker behind, the demons grinned. They attacked Destiny, leaving a now unconscious Parker behind with blood flowing openly from his serious looking wound. Being thrown around by the demons, Destiny grunted in pain, knowing they were playing with her._

_Just as the final blow was about to be delivered, the demons were all thrown back, disappearing in puffs of smoke. Destiny turned her head from its spot on the ground to see a shadowy and blurry figure walk towards her, stopping a few feet away._

_Lifting her head up towards the mysterious figure, she was able to get out, "They have Kitty" before her head fell to the ground, her body giving into the pain and exhaustion, letting herself go unconscious._

"And that's a wrap everyone!" Pat called to everyone on set. "And that is what I call one of the best season finales that has ever been written and filmed!" Pat said enthusiastically.

Everyone laughed lightly as they gathered around the set. Filming was finally done and now at least a little bit of the stress could be taken away on the cast.

"Ok, now that the main series is over for the season, we have time to start our little project; THE MINI SERIES!" Simon, one of the executive producers announced loudly.

Another roar of cheers came, making Trin giggle lightly. Shaking her head, she excused herself as everyone continued to chat. It was time for everyone to prepare for the season finale party that they were holding since season two of _Celestial High_ happened to have the most audience watching since the series started.

As soon as Trin got to her dressing room, she turned on the TV, flipping to a random channel. Listening to the TV as she looked at through the closet provided for her, she realized she had flipped to one of the many Hollywood gossip/tabloid shows. What she heard made her freeze in place and eyes widen.

Turning around towards the screen, she watched as the reporter showed pictures of Chad leaving his house early in the morning and picking Sonny up in her own home.

"_Sources say that Chad Dylan Cooper, star of hit tween-drama series "Mackenzie Falls" was seen here leaving his house early Tuesday morning to pick up the lovely Sonny Munroe from her home. The source says that ever since Cooper began dating Munroe, the alleged rivalry between the two shows have suddenly gone under a seize fire. It seems like Ms. Munroe has been a good influence on the once bad boy heartthrob who now makes it to work exceptionally early._" The female gossip reporter, Sharon Scottsdale, said.

Trin stared in shock. He never listened to her when she always got up early to get him ready for work. Not once did she ever remember him waking her up and waiting for her to take her to work. It was always the other way around. It's been nearly three months since their secret break up, but it still hurt her at hearing the news she just saw.

Shutting off the TV, she resumed her original activities in getting ready for the party. She knew her friends would know something was up, especially Nolan, if she didn't show up. She still had to meet with him and the band. Once she was done changing, she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't have that heartbroken look on her face. She also didn't want to seem like she was crying. Lately she'd been crying without her knowing it when she was on her own; most of them time it was when she was alone in the safety of her room.

"Trin, there you are!" Nolan said as she entered the auditorium doors.

Nolan stood on the stage with a somewhat defeated look on his face. Trin gave him a confused and curious face as she reached the stage. Jumping down, Nolan let a small sigh escape his lips.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's the band?" She asked him, looking over his shoulder towards the stage only to see no one there.

"I got a call from Tracy. She and Derek can't make it tonight. Spencer never came to pick them up and when I called Spencer, he was in the hospital. Apparently his little brother fell down skateboarding and fractured his wrist and since their parents are out of town for that business convention thing, he had to be the adult." Nolan explained, sighing again.

Trin smiled reassuringly at him as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's cool. We have a party to get to anyways." She said trying to cheer him up. "We would have had to cut the practice short anyways. You know Pat. Everyone has to be at these things or he'll blow a gasket."

Both let out a small chuckle at the thought. Offering her his arm, Trin accepted it and the two headed to the party. Both of them seemed to need at least one night to get away from everything. Plus they just wrapped up filming season two of their show, they _needed_ to celebrate.

The weekend had come and gone quickly and it was Monday again. Even though the season had ended, they were already back to work on their new mini-series project for _Celestial High_. It was suppose to be taking place before the season finale of the main series and would not be circulated as much on Trin's character Kitty but on all the other characters. It was a way to get background stories on what happened when those characters were not around. There was also rumor of a few episodes that the writers were thinking of writing about to circulate around Nolan's character Carter and his story before meeting Kitty and her friends.

"Great, another day of filming, and I really thought we could get a small break." Trin mumbled to herself as she walked from the dressing rooms to Stage 4.

Just as she was walking past one of the many miniature allies between the dressing room trailers, Trin heard something suspicious. It sounded a lot like talking, only she was too far to make out what was being said. Being the curious person that she was, she quietly made her way towards the voices. As she got closer, the voices became clearer and more distinct. It was clear that one was male and one was female.

"I love you." The male voice said clearly.

Trin knew exactly who that voice belonged to and her heart nearly stopped. She peaked around the corner of the trailer to see none other than Sonny and Chad who were both angled so that she could only see Sonny's back and Chad's face since Sonny was blocking her view of his entire body.

"I, I don't know what to say." Sonny spoke in a shocked voice.

Chad placed a gentle finger on Sonny's lips and smiled lightly at her. "Then don't say anything, show me."

Trin's eyes glazed over as she felt her heart constrict in her chest as she watched what was unfolding before her. Sonny leaned in just as Chad began to lean in too. Before she could watch them kiss, Trin turned around, not realizing she had let out a sob that could be clearly heard as she ran from where the two had pretty much confessed their love for each other.

Trin didn't know where she was running to; she was just letting her feet guide her. All she knew was that she had to get away from everything, from Chad, from Sonny, from the show, from everything. When she finally stopped running, Trin found herself in front of the auditorium doors.

Walking in, Trin saw Nolan sitting on the stage with a notebook and his guitar. Seeing her in the state she was in, Nolan put his notebook and guitar on the stage floor and jumped off the stage. He walked to her with concern written on his face.

"Trin, what's wrong?" He asked her once he reached her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

She looked up to him, face tear stricken and red from crying and running; she opened her mouth to say something only for it to be lost in the air. Trin's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed into his arms.

"Trin? TRIN!" Nolan cried out in a panic.

That was the last sound Trin heard before the darkness consumed her. Looking around in a panic, Nolan realized he had forgotten his cell phone in his backpack in his dressing room. Gently picking her up bridal style, Nolan ran out of the auditorium towards the closest building with a phone. Running into the cafeteria, he saw various groups of people look up at him with confused and curious looks.

"I need help." He gasped as he held Trin gently in his arms. "Someone call an ambulance!" Nolan shouted, the panicked look on his face making people move about in a frenzy.

He heard a few seats being pushed back and the next thing he knew he was being lead towards the now empty and cleaned table for the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast.

"Put her on the table." He heard someone instruct him.

Nolan gently placed Trin on the table after one of the girls used their blazers to make a pillow for her.

"What happened?" The same voice asked.

Nolan looked towards the sound and saw it was that guy, Chad Dylan Cooper, that he heard a lot about from nearly everyone.

"I don't know. She just ran into the auditorium in tears and then she fainted." Nolan explained, his eyes back on Trin's face that looked troubled.

Chad looked at Nolan and then towards Trin. He wanted to touch her face or take her hand and rub it with his thumb. He knew that always relaxed her when they were kids. The next thing he knew, he saw Nolan's hand gently rub her cheek. Chad saw Trin's face relax slightly, a breath escaping her lips shortly.

Again, Chad's eyes moved between Trin and Nolan. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Nolan. His eyes were locked hard into a glare towards the clueless and unaffected teen before him until he felt a hand lightly place itself on his shoulder. His glare disappeared as he turned his gaze to the person that had just disrupted his heated glare to see Sonny.

"The ambulance is on its way." She told him softly to get a small nod in reply.

His gaze quickly moved back to Trin who still looked slightly troubled as she slumbered on in her unconscious state. What felt like an eternity (when had only been probably ten minutes), the paramedics arrived with a stretcher. Nolan had offered to help the paramedics and had gently placed Trin's small figure which now looked even smaller onto the stretcher.

The paramedics did a quick test on her before placing a breathing mask over her face. They made their way out towards the ambulance where they loaded her into the back. By now, everyone from the cafeteria had followed outside; everyone was visibly worried about Trin, especially when they knew that she had never been stressed to the point of fainting. She was always the strong girl who took care of herself.

"Can I ride along? I want to make sure she's alright." Nolan asked one of the paramedics.

Hearing this, Chad's head snapped towards them, secretly hoping that Nolan would be denied his request.

"Sir, unless you have some kind of relationship with Ms. Parker, I cannot allow you to ride with her." The paramedic explained.

"Please? She fainted in my arms. She's one of my best friends." Nolan nearly pleaded with the paramedic.

Sighing lightly, the paramedic thought about it. "Alright, you can ride with her, but only you. We can only have one person ride in the ambulance with the patient." The paramedic stated.

Chad growled deep in his throat, not realizing it was loud enough for Sonny to hear. Again, Sonny gently placed her hand on his shoulder, only this time he ignored the comforting gesture that she was trying to give him. He just watched Nolan climb into the ambulance followed by the paramedic. All eyes filled with worry and one with a mixture of worry and jealousy followed the ambulance as its sirens turned on and it zoomed out of the studio's primacies. This was definitely going to cause a stir on the studio lot.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you all liked this chapter! I worked extra hard on this one. I'm not really sure, but I enjoyed writing this chapter the most. I had it all planned out on Friday! I would have even had it posted last night if I hadn't fallen asleep. Hahaha…

It actually got cut short since it seemed like the paramedic scene was the best time to end it. So there will be more in the next chapter!! I have a lot that didn't make it into this chapter, but I promise it will be in the upcoming chapters. Plus, there will be more on Nolan's band and more on what is going on between Sonny, Chad, Nolan, AND Trin!

Last bit of info, here's what you guys should know about the _Celestial High_ cast and who plays who.

Trin Parker – Kitty Shaw

Nolan Diaz – Carter Davis

Bailey Summers – Destiny Sinclair

Maxwell "Max" Johnson – Parker Donnelly

So tada! There you go! Those are the main characters you have to know and who they play in _Celestial High_.

And lastly, for all that know, has been down, so I've honestly been trying to post this story up since SUNDAY! I would have had two chapters up today, but I haven't had time to type it up and do some editing! But I promise to get it up sometime this week because I had the best night tonight that inspired me SOOOOOOOO much more! I SAW STERLING KNIGHT (Chad Dylan Cooper) AT THE JB 3D MOVIE EXPERIENCE PREMIERE AT EL CAPITAN! So I'm pretty happy! xD Well I hope you enjoy this special chapter! It was seriously my most heartfelt and thoughtout chapter. As chapters keep coming, trust me, drama and romance will take over and eventually, it will get lighter, not so much sad drama. x]

~PinkAzn


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality's Dramas**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _Sonny with a Chance_, Disney does. They also own anything else I do not create from the top of my head. The only things that I do own are my characters, this story's plot line, and whatever else is not from _Sonny_ and is from the top of my little imaginative noggin. OH! And obviously, if the song isn't an original (I'll mention if it is), then obviously the song is not mine either! Plus, add the fact that the band name isn't original either. I'll be using the band name from _Spectacular!_ But this is not a crossover. Enjoy the story! R&R!! And please no flames!

**Summary:** Not everything you see on TV is always the same as reality. Reality can be a combination of anything. When you put friends, cast members, and disputing shows in the mix, you never know what you'll get. Chad/OC

**Reality's Dramas**

Waking up in an unknown white room, hearing steady beeping noises was not something Trin had expected. With her vision still slightly blurry, Trin blinked it back until she could see clearly. Confused, she looked around and saw that she was hooked up to a few machines, wires sticking out from her hands, some on her chest, and an air tube in her nose.

"What the…? Where am I?" Trin asked, not realizing that she was speaking out loud.

"The hospital" answered a really familiar voice.

Turning her head, she saw Nolan walking into the room, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"What happened?" She asked her voice hoarse from being dry.

Nolan poured her a cup of water that one of the nurses had provided earlier while she was still sleeping and handed her the cup which she gratefully took and chugged down. After letting out a content sigh of having satisfied the parch in her throat and placed the cup on the nearby table, Trin gave Nolan a questioning look, a look that asked a million questions. Thankfully for her, Nolan got understood what she was trying to say through her facial expressions.

"You collapsed earlier today. The doctors think you've been stressing and overworking yourself with the show." Nolan explained. "They suggested that you take a break for a few weeks. They were pretty worried since your blood pressure was so high."

Trin looked down at her hands that she had folded on her lap. Images suddenly floated into her head from earlier that day up to the point where she collapsed in Nolan's arms.

"How long have I been out? Everyone back at the studio must be worried and anxious to find out of my condition, huh?" She asked, her voice quiet and her head lowered.

She did not want to say anything about why she really fainted. The images were on a constant loop in her head that was quickly followed by the voices. Glad that she had lowered her head, her eyes shut tight as she tried to make the memory disappear. It was all just too much for her to handle and soon her heart rate started to go fast again and her blood pressure started to climb.

"Nurse!" She heard Nolan's panicked voice call out her hospital room door.

The next thing she felt was the relaxing feeling of a sedative being injected into her IV making her eyes heavy and her body relax. Soon her heavy droopy eyes closed and she had gone back to sleep. As Trin fell into her slumber, Nolan released a sigh of relief. He didn't know what was going on with Trin, but he knew it had something to do with Chad.

Ever since Chad had gotten with Sonny, Trin had really closed up and changed drastically. Taking his seat from the past few hours, Nolan tried to figure out what the connections were. As he was thinking, not once did he notice the bright blue eyes watching him and the sleeping Trin from the doorway.

Trin had been in the hospital for about three days since the doctors wanted to take some tests and monitor her to make sure she was really ok and not faking it. The entire time the one person by her side since she was admitted into the hospital had been Nolan. Bailey and Max had come for a few hours those three days and had kept both Nolan and Trin up to date with the mini series situation.

Trin had remembered feeling horrible that production had been ceased because of her. According to Max and Bailey, no one would work until they knew that Trin was perfectly well and out of the hospital.

"We'll have all the flowers, balloons, and other gifts delivered to your home Ms. Parker." The nurse that had been attending to her during her stay said with a kind smile.

"Thanks Lily." Trin said with a smile of her own.

Three days in a hospital was tiring, even if most of her stay had involved her staying in a bed and sleeping, it was still tiring mentally. Trin honestly hated being cooped up in a room for so long, especially when people came in and out at the most random times of the day.

As she sat in Nolan's truck, she couldn't help but think over the past three days. Her entire cast and crew had visited her one way or another. The cast of _So Random! _had sent over a get-well-soon basket of goodies and even some of the cast members that she had gotten to know from _Mackenzie Falls_ had dropped by to check up on her. She had put up a front with all her guests but there was only one face that she had been hoping to see, and with each second that ticked by she was thoroughly disappointed by the outcome. Even now as Nolan was driving her home, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of sadness which did not go unnoticed by Nolan.

"Hey, cheer up Trin. You're going home. No more hospital food." Nolan joked trying to make Trin smile.

Unluckily for him, the words had completely flown right by Trin as she didn't even notice that he had spoken to her.

"Trin, hey, Earth to Trin. You ok?" Nolan asked waving his hand in her face when they reached a red light.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Trin blinked a few times before looking at Nolan with a confused look.

"You can stop waving your hand, I'm paying attention now." She said once she had come back to reality.

"Good, you were really zoned out there. It kind of worried me there for a sec." He told her with a small smile.

Trin just rolled her eyes at him before saying, "Yeah, well you not paying attention to the road worries me a lot more." She told him laughing lightly.

Like Trin, Nolan rolled his own eyes and then turned it towards the road. Once the light turned green Nolan drove off, joking and trying to keep things light and happy, worried that Trin might relapse if she got stressed and depressed. A half hour later of driving, Nolan drove up to Trin's driveway. After helping her out and into the house, Nolan left, leaving Trin to thing of everything that's happened in the past three days.

"Trin, is that you?" A high pitched child-like voice called from outside her bedroom door.

Looking towards the door, she got up from her position on her bed and walked towards the door. Once she opened the door, she smiled looking down at her little sister Katherine.

"Hey there Kitten, I've missed you." She said with a smile, kneeling down and hugging the little 8 year old girl before her.

"Are you okay now Trin? You're not sick anymore?" The little girl asked sweetly.

Smiling, Trin shook her head "no." Moving away from the door, Trin let her sister walk into the room as she started putting things away that had been left out before her hospitalization.

"Anything new happen while I was gone?" She asked her sister once she had put the last piece of clothing away in one of her drawers.

"No." Katherine stated, watching her legs as she swung them over the bedside. "When will Chad start coming over again? I miss him."

Hearing her sister's words broke her heart. Trin never got around to telling her sister that she and Chad had broken up. She knew how much her little sister loved Chad as much as she did.

Turning to her little sister, Trin knelt down and said, "I'm not sure Kitten. He's been very busy lately with the show."

Her little sister just let out a sad sigh accompanied by a nod of her head. Pushing herself off of Trin's bed, she silently walked out of the room with her head hung low. Trin let out a sigh after her sister left the room. Turning her head towards her window, she was surprised to see Chad enter his room with Sonny following closely behind.

Trin closed her eyes tightly, hoping to block the image out from her head and that when she opened her eyes that she was just seeing things, but when she opened her eyes, there they were in Chad's bedroom. Even though Chad was sitting in front of his computer and Sonny was lying on his bed, flipping through channels on his flat screen TV, Trin's heartbroken expression never left her face knowing that Chad really had moved on and that day when she had fainted was real. She walked to her window and grabbed the curtains just as Chad turned in his seat and laid his eyes on her just as she pulled the curtains close.

"Stop it Trin, you ended it with him, remember? You have to let him go, he's already moved on without you." Trin said to herself in a quiet voice as if motivating herself to go on with her life.

After letting another sigh out, Trin started heading towards her bedroom door when she heard the familiar ringing of her cell phone. Quickly looking around, she spotted it on her computer desk and quickly rushed to it before the caller hung up.

"What's up Nolan? Didn't you just leave me no less than an hour ago?" She asked through the receiver after picking it up.

"Ha-ha, Trin. But yes, I did drop you off 'no less than an hour ago.'" Nolan said, mocking her through the phone only to receive eyes being rolled at him even though Trin knew that he could not see her.

"Ok, whatever. What's up?" She asked him, moving to her bed and flopping onto the bed, letting out a content sigh as she felt the comfortable softness of her bed and not that lumpy hospital bed.

"Uh, the band just wanted to see how you were doing." Nolan told her, an edgy tone in his voice.

"Ok, Nolan, one, you could have told the band that I was fine and two, you sound edgy like you were nervous, what's going on? And tell me the truth. You know I can tell when you're lying." She said, her big sister role (usually reserved only for her little sister) started to take control of her usually mellow and laid back attitude.

"It's not something bad par say." She heard him said in that nervous tone that made anyone nervous.

"NOLAN! Spit it out already!" She said, the itch of nervousness spewing from her words.

"Whileyouwhereatthehospital, oneofthepeopleyoucalledtogetusagigcalledandsaidtheywantedtobookusforatrialrun." He said, fast and hyper.

"Whoa there Nelly. Say that again and _SL-OW-LY_." She said, emphasizing on _slowly_.

"I said, while you where at the hospital, one of the people you called to get us a gig called and said they wanted to book us for a trial run." Nolan said, making sure to breathe and say things slower so it did not mesh together like earlier.

When Trin did not answer, Nolan started to panic, thinking that she had passed out again.

"Trin? Trin, are you there? Trin if you don't answer me soon, I'm ca..." He said only to be interrupted by a loud, high pitched scream from Trin's line.

"AHHHHHH! Oh my gosh, are you serious?! Someone called back?! What did you say? Are you going to do it? I need to fit you guys for clothes. What songs will you play? We have to organize the entire song list you'll all be playing and what not. When are you playing? We need to start planning right away!" Trin said, hyper and excited at the news that she shot out of bed and started looking through her room for her notebook used specifically for the band.

"I know! We're so stoked! They told me as soon as I got into my house. My parents apparently let them in to surprise me." He said with a small laugh. "Trin, you have to celebrate with us tomorrow. We're holding everything off so you can be with us."

"No, Nolan, you guys go celebrate today. It's your band, you guys deserve it." She said trying to get him to stop worrying over her like the big brother she never wanted.

"I can't do that Trin." She heard Nolan say.

"And why not?" She asked him as she moved back to her bed to lie down after having no success at finding her notebook.

"Why? Because without you, none of this would have happened. Trin, you have to realize that the band would have gotten no where without you helping us and everything. You're our little guardian angel." He told her, a smile evident even in his voice.

Trin smiled at Nolan's words. She never thought a bunch of people would ever rely on her as much as Nolan's band Flux did.

"Aww...thanks Nolan that really means a lot to me. I have an idea. Why don't you get everyone together and come to my place? We'll have a party here while letting me relax and get comfortable?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea! We'll all be there in about an hour or two." Nolan said, a smile obviously on his lips.

Once everyone got to Trin's home, the party finally started. It was just a small party, the band and their families, but it was still amazing none the less, perfect for Trin's much needed rest but need to celebrate. By the next day, Trin was ready to get back out in the world thanks the previous night's party. It took Trin and the band to organize and compile all the songs and to rehearse everything.

"Are you guys pumped? This is you're debut performance." Trin said excitedly as they waited to get announced onto the stage.

Looking at the band before her, Trin knew they were ready, but she knew they could do it. She had faith in the band. They were beyond good and she knew it.

"Guys, don't worry. You guys are amazing." Trin said and smiled brightly as Flux was called out by the announcer. "Go kill 'em!"

Throughout the show, all Trin could do was smile, especially at the screams and cheers that the crowd was giving the band. The band had the crowd hypnotized. Once the band got off the stage, they were all smiles.

"Trin, that was amazing!" Tracy gushed.

"It was crazy!" Derek said with the same enthusiasm as his sister.

"Man, it was AWESOME!" Spencer yelled, hugging Tracy around the waist.

"You have no idea how much of a rush that was." Nolan said high fiving Derek.

Trin could not help but laugh at the enthusiast energy that the band was giving. After meeting with the owner of the club, Trin worked out another date for the band to perform.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Trin cheered in Spencer's van as they headed to one of the local pizza places to celebrate the band's first performance.

**Author's Note:**

So I know this chapter has been WAAAAAAY over due and Lent finished last month, but I got super busy to finish this chapter. As we speak, I already have the next chapter being thought out and will be written once I finish planning everything out.

I will try to get it out before Monday, so hopefully I can have it finished on Mother's Day. Again, I'm sorry for the super late update.

But this month and next month are going to be my busiest times right now since it's my senior year. This month is my Prom. I just finished my AP testing, so that was another reason why I took awhile to update. But next month is graduation, grad night, and my senior projects. So if I don't update regularly or if what I update are not as long as my usual 7-8 chapters, I'm sorry. But this summer, it'll start getting more interesting!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! SORRY AGAIN!!!

~PinkAzn


End file.
